Users of devices may own several devices, such as a smart phone, a Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, etc. Some telecommunications service providers provide services whereby a group of devices can send and receive voice calls, using the same telephone number. For example, when a call is placed to the telephone number that corresponds to the group, all of the devices in the group may “ring.” Similarly, when a call is placed by any device in the group, the common telephone number of the group may be provided as part of the outgoing call (e.g., as caller identification (“ID”)) information.